


Loud Eyes

by jaimeisawkward



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeisawkward/pseuds/jaimeisawkward
Summary: Jeremy's the new kid, and Michael can't help but notice his eyes.





	Loud Eyes

The boy, sitting in the adjacent row of desks, raised his hand, and began to speak, no, articulate his point on the Shakespeare's works. Michael could tell that this unknown boy felt strongly about the subject; his clear blue eyes held a fiery passion unmatched by others. Michael wasn't really paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth, but rather the determination behind them. He hadn't caught what the boy had said, but he did catch one thing, that when the teacher had thanked him, the boy's name was said. _Jeremy._

Michael thought Jeremy fit the boy well, Jeremy with the curly, hair tinted lavender at the front. Jeremy with the too-large white sweater and the black jeans that hugged and defined every curve of his legs. Jeremy with the adorable dimples and pale skin. Jeremy with the loud eyes that spoke volumes above everything else.

//

Jeremy wandered down the hall toward the lunchroom, lazily scanning his eyes for a tall boy with a kept mop of brown hair, his only friend here. Jake Dillinger. Jeremy had moved here, to Washington, after his mom's business really got off the ground and she wanted a change. When Jeremy sauntered into the cafeteria, he spotted his friend and gripped the red strap of his backpack. As he walked over, he noticed that Jake had someone else with him, someone Jeremy didn't know. Jeremy had to admit, the guy was good looking, but the gay was too much.

"Hey Jeremy, this is my friend Michael, he was gone last week, when you first got here, but he's here now!" Jake had a gleeful look on his face, but this Michael guy was a little awkward.

"Oh, hi Michael, its nice to meet you." Jeremy's New Jersey accent surprised Michael, but Michael smiled back and shook Jeremy's outstretched hand.

"Hello, its nice to meet you too," Michael replied. He hadn't realised just how little he had paid attention to in English class. "Are you... By any chance from New Jersey?"

"Uh, yeah, Red Bank, why?"

"No shit? I'm from Trenton." Jeremy couldn't help but smile that someone else was from his home state.

"Um, I guess we should get to know each other a bit? Um, I like video games, AJR and dodie, Harry Potter, and I feel like I'm forgetting something," Jeremy said.

"Well, I also like Harry Potter and video games, but i'm more of a Bob Marley kinda guy. Also, I'm just gonna get it out of the way, I'm gay. Just thought you should know." Jeremy laughed.

"Ah, that's what I forgot! I'm a bisexual trans guy," Jeremy casually said. "And then this weirdo over here," motioning to Jake, "is all boring and straight. Ha!"

"Right? Being gay is so much easier, I feel kinda bad for you buddy!" Michael joked and Jake snorted.

//

 **Michael:** Jake oh my god Jeremy is sO CUTE WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU MADE A CUTE BISEXUAL FRIEND WHILE I WAS BACK IN TRENTON

 **Jake:** Sorry dude!! I didn't know u would care so much

 **Michael:** HE IS SO CUTE IS THAF EVEN LEGAL ??? HIS DIMPLES AND HIS HARI AND FHJKSKSNDH

 **Michael:** HIS JEANS MAKE HIS ASS LOOK RLLY GOOD BUT THATS NOT IMPORTANT RN

 **Michael:** WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS HIS EYES

 **Michael:** HIS E YES ARE SO PRETTY I CANT RN

 **Jake:** Dude chill Jake: I was texting him earlier and he's totally into u dude

 **Michael:** youre shitting me

 **Michael:** did i just read what i think I did???

 **Michael:** that cant be right

 **Jake:** DUDE he legit said he thinks ur cute

 **Jake:** Just text the damn boy and stop texting me I still need to do the hw for math here's his number

**Jake: (imagine a phone number bc 1-800-Im2-lazy)**

**Michael:** omg dude thanks holy shit

 **Jake:** JUST KISS THE DAMN BOY ALREADY JESUS LEAVE ME ALONE

**Author's Note:**

> edit: it's been like 2 hours and this already has 11 kudos omG


End file.
